


Te, что любят

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Тот, кто... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло… н-ное количество лет в семействе Хейлов.  Детки выросли и пришла пора говорить с ними по-взрослому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te, что любят

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: МИМИМИШЕСТВО чистой воды. Когда я это писала, была в полном неадеквате.

Пол предательски заскрипел под босыми ногами, и девушка в ужасе зажмурилась, ожидая неминуемой кары небесной. Но ничего не произошло. Облегченно вздохнув, она продолжила медленно продвигаться к лестнице. Однако стоило ей ступить на первую ступеньку, из гаража донесся гул шагов, в конце коридора открылась дверь, щелкнул свет – отчего девушка поморщилась  - и произошло то, чего она больше всего боялась…

\- Лора Амелия Хейл!

Девушка вжала шею в плечи и медленно повернулась: отец стоял в конце коридора, полностью одетый, а из-за его спины выступала макушка её братца.

\- Извини, сестричка, я сражался до последнего, - её брат-близнец понуро опустил плечи, признавая поражение.

Лора вздохнула - стоило ожидать, что обдурить отца не удастся. Он же все-таки Видящий. Все, всегда замечает. Но попытаться стоило.

***

\- Лора, где ты была? – не повышая голоса, спросил у дочери Стайлз.

За последние три часа, с того момента, как он обнаружил исчезновение дочурки с периферии своего восприятия, он успел передумать сотни вариантов событий, начиная с самого невероятного (Лора в Вегасе берет в жены свою подругу по шопингу Николь Лейхе) до самого ужасного (лучше не озвучивать). Эта… маленькая бестия умудрилась залезть в его записи и, проведя древний ритуал, сокрыла их связь «мать-дитя».  Конечно, стоило Стайлзу обнаружить это, сын был тут же допрошен, и под перекрестным опросом признался, что сестренка просила ее прикрыть, а он, как любящий брат, не смог отказать.

\- Я была на вечеринке, - тихо ответила Лора, прекрасно зная, что отец услышит.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, смиряя беснующегося волка, который просто жаждет сказать своему детенышу, чего с отцом-Видящим делать НЕ СТ _О_ ИТ.

\- За день до полнолуния? – немного повысив голос, уточнил Стайлз, взмахнув руками. – А если бы ты потеряла контроль?

\- Пап, там был Ли! Он меня позвал, как я могла отказаться? – попыталась оправдаться Лора, упирая на сочувствие и жалость отца.

\- Ли Хетон? Опять? – Стайлз не мог найти слов, чтобы описать свое возмущение. – Мы, кажется, уже говорили на эту тему! И ты сама сказала, что он не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него свое время.

\- Он мне нравится, пап! – тоже повысила голос девушка.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на сына, который буквально застрял между ним и Лорой, не в силах определиться, чью сторону принять. Он понимал его метания: все-таки у двойняшек друг с другом особая связь, не до конца понятная даже ему, но узы с родителем ни сколько не слабее.

\- Лори, мы же договорились! – Стайлз подошел поближе к дочке. – Пока не обретешь сильный якорь – ночь перед полнолунием и само полнолуние вы с Реном проводите дома. Со мной, отцом и стаей.

\- Ты все время обращаешься со мной, как с пятилетней! – возмущенно воскликнула девушка. – Макса ты, почему-то, не заставляешь прибегать к нам каждую луну!

\- Во-первых, Макс старше тебя на три года, во-вторых, у него свадьба в феврале и НИКАКИХ проблем с якорем! -  окончательно рассердился Стайлз. – И его не нужно обвешивать цепями как рождественскую елку – гирляндами! Я делаю все, чтобы у вас с Реном было все хорошо! Лучше, чем было у меня или вашего отца!

\- Да что ты можешь знать о том, как нам должно быть? – окончательно утратила над собой контроль волчица. Аккуратный маникюр начал заостряться в когти. – Ты не был рожден непонятно каким макаром в браке двух мужчин! Ты не знаешь, какого это: быть рожденным со зверем внутри! Ты… - Лора замерла, увидев ужас на лице брата и окаменевший взгляд отца, и тут же пришла в себя. – Пап, прости, я не то…

\- Нет, Лори. Ты сказала именно то, что хотела. Я знаю, - оборвал дочь Стайлз, мысленно содрогаясь от обиды, разочарования и боли. – Ты права. Кто я такой, чтобы говорить тебе, что делать…

\- Пап, - осторожно протянул Рен, прикасаясь к предплечью Стайлза.

\- Твоя сестра права, Рен. Кто я такой, чтобы говорить ей, что лучше? Я ведь – обращенный, а она – рожденная волчица, - Стайлз быстро прошелся по комнате, застегивая молнию на спортивной кофте, в которую был одет.  – Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы не слушать мои никчемные советы, - он подобрал со стола ключи от своего джипа. – Идите спать, - не обращая внимания на скулеж своих волчат, Стайлз хлопнул дверью, выходя из дома.

Он быстро подбежал к джипу, сглатывая слезы, обиду и боль, сжавшую сердце. Дочка… Любимая дочка… Залюбил чадо. Стайлз сел за руль, завел мотор и, пока не передумал, поехал подальше от дома.

***

Дерек проснулся рывком. Точнее как рывком… Он проснулся, не открывая глаз, провел рукой по соседней половине кровати, ожидая нащупать мягкое теплое тело своего супруга и не обнаружив того на своем месте, недовольно приподнялся на кровати.

Волк внутри него тут же пояснил причину очень-очень ранней побудки. Стайлз.  Прошло пятнадцать лет их совместной жизни, а волчья суть Дерека все ещё настораживалась и пугалась, когда от Стайлза веяло обидой, грустью или тоской или же ему просто было плохо. Сколько бы Дерек не пытался убедить мужа, что все давно прошло и не имеет значения, осадок после событий их молодости все равно остался.

Изучив реакцию своего волка, Дерек вскочил с кровати, буквально впрыгивая в штаны, - от Стайлза не просто тянуло обидой, он был… раздавлен. Казалось, что смысл существования для его Пары не просто утерян – уничтожен.

Глава семейства Хейл выскочил в коридор, чтобы явственно услышать последние слова мужа перед громким хлопком двери и расстроенный вой детей, которые так и стояли посреди коридора. На абсолютном автомате прислушиваясь к чувствам Стайлза, Дерек спускался по лестнице, пытаясь определиться между своими желаниями… Поехать следом за супругом? Не вариант, судя по ощущениям, Стайлз его просто загрызет, если Альфа появится рядом. Прибить родных детей за подобное поведение? Тоже не прокатит – он слишком любит мелких поганцев, внешне безумно похожих на него, но перенявших бунтарский характер семейства Стилински. Прочитать им нотацию? Немного не его стиль – словесным воспитанием в их паре занимается Стайлз, но… в этом случае альтернативы нет.

Лора сидела на полу, сжавшись в комок, - она уже осознала, что сказала и кому. Девчонке ещё повезло, что Стайлз не отреагировал более бурно и стихийно, то есть в своей манере. Рен сидел рядом с сестрой, поглаживая её по плечу, словно оттягивая боль. Оба волчонка мгновенно обернулись, услышав, как Дерек спустился по лестнице.

\- Лора, в гостиную, - ровно проговорил Альфа, останавливаясь перед детьми. – Ты, тоже Рен.

Двойняшки в абсолютной тишине – что для этого дома скорее аномалия, чем норма, - прошли в гостиную и уселись на диване, вцепившись друг в друга. Дерек сел напротив них – в кресло Стайлза  - и, наклонившись, сложил руки на коленях.

\- Лора, Стайлз когда-нибудь делал что-то несправедливое по отношению к тебе? – немного подумав, спросил он у дочери.

Та, молча, покачала головой.

\- Он когда-нибудь бил тебя? Отвечай вслух, а не маши головой как болванчик, - продолжил спрашивать Дерек, нахмурившись.

\- Нет, - хрипло откликнулась Лора, сжимая руки брата.

\- Рен? – он перевел взгляд на сына.

\- Нет, - вторил сестре юноша.

\- Угу, - Дерек не отводил взгляда от детей, чтобы те видели, что с ними разговаривает не Альфа, не волк, а человек. – Ваш отец – Видящий. Его взгляд на мир отличается от всего, что мы знали, знаем и будем знать, - он посмотрел на Рена, а затем повернул голову к Лоре. – Вы – его любимые дети. Он носит вас на руках. Потакает капризам. Решает ваши проблемы. Делает все, чтобы вы были счастливы. Он НИ РАЗУ, НИКОГДА, не ударил вас даже пальцем. Даже на тренировках. Хотя, видит Бог, вас стоило бы лупить ремнем до тех пор, пока раны не перестанут регенерировать, - последние слова Дерек почти прорычал, чувствуя негодование своего волка. – И после всего, что Стайлз для вас, и конкретно для тебя, Лора, сделал и отдал, ты смеешь говорить своему отцу такие вещи?

Дочка не просто плакала, казалось, она превратилась в Ниагарский водопад слез, от нее разило ужасом и отчаянием, а её брат метался между обидой за родителей и желанием защитить сестру.

Дерек встал с кресла, подошел к детям и, сев на диван, притянул их к своей груди. Футболка разом намокла от слез, а в плечи засопели два встревоженных волчонка.

\- Никогда не смейте разговаривать так со Стайлзом, ясно? – более спокойно проговорил Хейл, целуя дочь в макушку.

\- Да, пап. Прости, я буду ползать перед ним на коленях, пока он не простит меня, - все ещё всхлипывая, откликнулась Лора.

Её брат молча кивнул.

Дерек ещё несколько минут просидел, размышляя: стоит говорить или нет, но в результате решился.

\- И ещё кое-что… - дети оторвались от него и взглянули в его глаза. – Месяцев через семь-восемь у вас будет маленький брат, - лицо Рена расплылось в счастливой неверящей улыбке, в то время как Лора замерла в шоке. – И если в течение этих месяцев вы хотя бы раз попытаетесь расстроить своего второго отца, один из вас навсегда забудет слова «лакросс и сладкое», а второй – «личная лаборатория». Все понятно?

Эх… Все-таки гены пальцем не заткнешь – болванчики из двойняшек получились вполне профессиональные.

***

Стайлз вернулся поздним утром, но в доме ещё процветало сонное царство. Бесшумно поднявшись в спальню, он снял верхнюю одежду и подкатился под бок Дереку, который тут же обхватил его рукой, притягивая поближе.

Ещё через минуту в коридоре раздались шаркающие шажки, дверь в их комнату мягко открылась, и ложе Альфа-Пары прогнулось под весом двух подростков-оборотней, пришедших под бок к родителям.


End file.
